


The Prince and His Pet

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cat Noctis Lucis Caelum, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Pet, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Brat, Subtop/dombottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: In an Alternate Reality where Insomnia falls, but the King and his people live, his son, Noctis, and the Prince's retainers are taken by the Empire to become Pets; a role more Lucians will surely come to fill in the following decades. Loqi Tummelt is gifted Noctis, who shows his disdain for the General by continuing to act in the manner of Prince- spoilt, lazy and unfaltering in his natural habits. Loqi just doesn't have the time to properly train his new Pet, and the Manor staff don't mind as they watch the General get unknowingly trained.





	The Prince and His Pet

**Author's Note:**

> There is a distinct lack of LoqixNoctis; at this point, I'm so damned thirsty for this ship. Inspired by the kinkmeme prompt : _Loqi/Noct - Loqi takes Noct as his pet_
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **idk Loqi seems like the type to enjoy fine things, and owning the Prince of Lucis would be a fine thing indeed.**  
>   
> 
> __  
> **Bonus points for uncooperative Noct, and Loqi being not-so-quietly infuriated that Noct doesn’t possess much royal decorum (kind of hard to show off captive royalty when said captive royal talks and behaves like an average street urchin)**  
>   
> 
>  _ **(This started off as a sexy prompt but now it’s turned into nerd!Noct vs takes-himself-too-seriously!Loqi, halp)**_  
>  I'm 100% sure this could have been a one-shot but damnit....my soul said to make some chapters.

Noctis is always awake late into the night despite being forced from his bed as the first rays of sunlight. Tonight these night owlish ways he’s always been accustomed to will suit him just fine. Loqi may have favor with his Emperor and that’s why he got the Lucian Prince, but he’s seen Ignis leashed to the Commodore Highwind from a distance, allowed everything humanly possible but the right to sit in a chair, Prompto smiling in the care of the Nox Fleurets while Gladiolus is the shadow of the Emperor himself, not that he has been cowed, but the fact he’s in waiting. Noctis is sure Gladiolus will get his opportunity, but then he isn’t because out of all four of them Gladiolus is allowed at the table, not relegated to the animalistic treatment of begging. Well Ignis doesn’t beg and he just waits and Aranea gives him what he wants always cooing ‘good boy’ under her breath. Prompto is rarely brought along, Ravus enjoys his alone time but when he has seen Prompto, in passing always by Luna’s side but back to her left, he’s happy.

Ignis, he thinks, may enjoy this more than he lets on.

At one in the morning, that really isn’t Noctis’ concern, slipping between the sliding doors of Loqi’s bedroom. The room is expensive, draped in the finery of the Empire with a well-sized bed dead center, although from the one other time he came in is aware Loqi prefers to sleep on a cot against the wall, otherwise, why would he have one in here?

It’s not like he’s been mistreated. Just not let out kept like some house cat that paws and meows at the door. He wants to see more than a glimpse of his friends. Its been months since he had been taken to the massive banquets, Loqi would rather leave him behind in this old manor just outside of Eusciello with the few servants and one Butler who oversees the estate when Loqi is away. The General doesn’t even employ a cook!

Making his way as silently as he can across centuries-old hardwood floors, Noctis slides in his socks on his tiptoes towards his first target. The lights flicker on, dim to allow someone to see but not be blinded, Noctis stills in his movements just in case. Nothing happens, so he continues towards a bookshelf filled with thin manuals and thick tomes on Ancient History and Scientific marvels from the past centuries, it’s his first target. Noctis hums low, glancing towards the cot but its empty and the curtains drawn closed on the bed. Maybe Loqi isn’t even here, well he can be surprised by a gift.

There goes the idea for starting small, instead, he works his fingers in between the first manuals and the solid wood and works back till he’s reached the outer face and jerks. In one gloriously heavy line, the books are jerked off the shelf unit and onto the floor with a loud thud. The room remains silent, so Noctis goes to the next row, then the next leaving the last hidden behind a pile of books. He then moves on. To the mantle where there sits an antique Lucian saber, the tassels on the hilt silver, gold and black. Noctis recognizes it as a third-century warrior’s blade. A pretty thing on display in an Imperial dog’s bedroom. Lifting the sword from its display, Noctis runs a hand along the sharp end finding that it has been dulled, the tip rounded. It can still stab but it’ll hurt like hell going in, but isn’t that the plan?

Not wanting to damage the one of a kind sword, Noctis returns it, but knocks down a cast iron beer mug and topples a priceless statue of the primordial Astral Siren with Shiva at her side. It falls to the stones below and shatters, the musical notes of breaking glass forcing a swell of fear into Noctis’ throat. The bed creeks slightly, from its design its just as old as the floors and handmade, hand carved and assembled in this very room. The curtain draws back, Loqi stumbling from the clutches of sleep, stands at the end of the bed his eyes narrowed as they drag from the book to Noctis who stands before the cracked statue. He blinks a few times, almost turns to return to the piles of pillows and blankets he had nested in, growling as he wakes enough to realize what has just happened.

“What the fuck?” He steps down eyeing the pile of books, then the statue and mug then Noctis’ face. He repeats the cycle more disbelief than anger on his face. It’s not like Noctis hasn’t done other things before. Like trashing the game room in defiance the first month he was here or setting the kitchen on fire because Loqi refused to employ a cook subsequently ruining cookware and Loqi’s checkbook in repairs.

Loqi stopped coming into his room because it was such a pigsty, the maids go in teams for something is living in there. Noctis smiles, crossing his arms.

“You are here. We need to talk.” Loqi’s head turns, eyes wide as he begins to awaken more.

“Talk?”

“Yes, I want to see my friends.” Noctis yawns for it's late and walks over to the bed sitting on the end. “And I want a new bed.” He flops back, this one is comfortable. “This one.”

“No.” Loqi’s getting pissed now. If only there was a cup of milk to spill or a keyboard to walk all over, if Noctis was truly a cat, he’d do it. Even sneeze in Loqi’s coffee every morning until he got to go outside. Smack him in the face at night.

The clap of skin on skin contact echoes in the empty room. Noctis impassively staring Loqi down as the other brings a hand to his pinking cheek. Stunned silence settles around them, the air humid with tension. In one feral second, Noctis regrets striking Loqi. He’s pushed the guy enough, he’s sure of it, those thoughts fade just as quick as they come. He just wants the same freedoms as his friends, now he’s sure that is out of the question as Loqi lunges at him and they jointly fall back into the bed, pulling and hitting. A right hook to an eye and a southpaw to the jaw, dominance, and control violently fought over only shattered by a deep heavy moan.

“Get off me!”

“You like this?”

Loqi glares up at Noctis his lip is split and his eye is swelling. "You kneed me in the stomach. Get off." Noctis is shoved back, air escaping the pillows as he falls into them. Damn, this is a nice bed, he wiggles down into the down pillows as Loqi slides off with a hiss. The fight halted but not forgotten. Sleep will come to him quickly in the warm bed, a necessity in the dual climate of Eusciello, Shiva's icy breath to the north, the oddity of a desert between tundra and forest that tappers into the ocean. Noctis watches him sleepily as Loqi pulls his shirt off, runs his hand gently over a large gauze pad taped to his side. It's rapidly turning pink to red then dark with blood. That explains the lack of Loqi's presence at dinner and the accompanying Imperial etiquette lesson; it's far different than what he learned back in Insomnia as a child and the courses served are small dished out by Loqi himself. Something about the host is there to please his guest, entertain them not the other way around.  Noctis shifts, whoever got between Loqi's defenses has his silent praise, but they should have tried harder. Loqi grabs his shirts, shrugging it back on as he steps around the bed to the drawstring. 

"I'm not leaving this bed." Noctis clutches the edge of the blanket, Loqi sneers.

The curtains fall depriving Noctis of sight and dulling his hearing. No wonder Loqi hadn't woken till he destroyed the Sister's Statue the sounds outside of muffled to a near whisper. As sleep has not yet come to claim him fully, Noctis listens keeping an ear out to hear Loqi outside the curtains, instead of tending his wounds he's picking up books. They thunk against the floor, that by the time the sounds stop Noctis isn't sure if he's alone or Loqi has moved to clean up the other items Noctis destroyed. When morning comes, the curtains are drawn back by one of the maids. The sun shines threw curtains stitched with forest scenes. The women stare at the Prince, then each other. "The General has had your breakfast prepared" the one closest to the bed motions to a bed tray on the nightstand. The plate is filled with boiled eggs, ham fruits, and yogurt, apple juice instead of coffee. "He will have guest this afternoon into the late evening. It has been suggested you be on your best behavior." Noctis does nothing watching them as they lay out his clothes on the bed, then leave with not another word to him only between themselves. 

 


End file.
